1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to computing device security and more specifically, but not exclusively, to providing security during computing device maintenance.
2. Description
Data centers continue to grow in size as an increasing number of services are provided through cloud computing and other large scale networks. As a result, data centers include an increasing number of computing devices, such as servers, among others. At times, the computing devices in the data centers are physically accessed to provide maintenance such as hardware replacement, visual inspection of cables, and operating system installation.